retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel's Fate Crafting Timeline
This timeline is preceded by the Tradeskill Timeline and is intended for level 80 and above Artisans. You can not start these quests before reaching level 80 in your chosen profession. For an overview of the daily tradeskill tasks in Sentinel's Fate, see the Overview page. =The Sundered Frontier= The Great Spire Island Felice Adae # 80 A Far Seas Favor # 80 Market Research # 80 By Land, Air, or Teleporter # 80 I, Spybot # 81 Insider Trading # 83 Remote Markets The City of Paineel Or'Iku #81 Native Knowledge Adeela #81 Errand for the Craftkeepers #81 Errand for the Craftkeepers, part 2 #82 Errand for the Craftkeepers, part 3 #82 Orders From Above #82 Errand for the Craftkeepers, part 4 #83 Report to Quel'ule Aaliya # 81 Tranquil Assistance Safa #82 Knightly Assistance Sumit #82 Seeking Assistance #82 Seeking Answers Oolioomon Craftkeepers Daily Supply Tasks *Mondays: 85 Full Metal Artisan (craft 5 items) *Tuesdays: 85 Eats Shoots and Leaves (gather 5 items) *Wednesdays: 85 Stonebrunt Express (deliver 1 item to Moonfield Hamlet) *Thursdays: 85 Paineel Replenishment (harvest 50 items, requires 375 in a harvesting skill other than fishing) *Fridays: 85 Further Essential Studies (tag 3 mobs) *Saturdays: 85 Back to the Grindstone (tag 3 mobs) *Sundays: 85 Bready Goodness (craft 5 items) The Eye of Dartain Aysha #81 Replenishing the Observers #81 News from Above Kerra Isle Chinook #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Sticks and Stones #85 Outfitting the Kerra: The Best Defense #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Medical Necessities #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Weedy Business #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Keeping Warm #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Medical Salvation #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Watching the Watchers #85 Outfitting the Kerra: A Strange Spirit An Ancient Hua Mein Spirit #85 Hua Mein Craft: First Contact #85 Hua Mein Craft: Stolen Remains #85 Hua Mein Craft: Rest in Peace #85 Hua Mein Craft: Confusion and Misdirection #85 Hua Mein Craft: Behind the Scenes Harriet Kerra Isle Daily Supply Tasks *Mondays: 85 Kerra Kindling (gather 25 lumber, requires 375 foresting skill) *Tuesdays: 85 Kerra Clothing (craft 5 items, Outfitters only) *Wednesdays: 85 Weaving A Profit (craft 4 items) *Thursdays: 85 Herbal Healing (gather 15 items) *Fridays: 85 Paw Tips and Tail Feathers (gather 20 items) *Saturdays 85 Defensive Dressing (craft 5 items, Outfitters only) *Sundays: 85 A Close Eye on Quel'ule (collect 1 item from Moonfield Hamlet) Hua Mein Village Li Sing #85 Hua Mein Craft: Restful Totems #85 Hua Mein Craft: Fishy Business #85 Hua Mein Craft: Supplementary Camouflage Yun Zi Hua Mein Daily Supply Tasks *Mondays: 85 Hua Mein Craftsmanship (craft 5 items, Craftsmen only) *Tuesdays: 85 Hua Mein Heating (gather 25 lumber, requires 375 foresting skill) *Wednesdays: 85 The Bear Necessities (craft 5 items, Craftsmen only) *Thursdays: 85 Netting More Fish (harvest/buy 50 fish) *Fridays: 85 Shining Shells (gather 15 items) *Saturdays: 85 Honoring the Ancestors (burn 5 shoots/lumber) *Sundays: 85 A Tasty Task (craft 5 items) =The Stonebrunt Highlands= Quel'ule Researcher Tahar #85 Researching Quel'ule: Soil Samples #85 Researching Quel'ule: Captive Creature #85 Researching Quel'ule: Creating a Craftier Critter Container #85 Researching Quel'ule: Minding My Minerals #85 Researching Quel'ule: Lens Crafter #85 Researching Quel'ule: Synthetic Synthesis #85 Researching Quel'ule: Words of Warding #85 Researching Quel'ule: Stabilizing the Fields Researcher Azira Researchers of Quel'ule Daily Supply Tasks * Mondays: 85 (gather 10 items) * Tuesdays: 85 (deliver 1 item to Paineel) * Wednesdays: 85 (craft 5 items, Scholars only) * Thursdays: 85 (harvest 25 items, requires 375 in a harvesting skill other than fishing) * Fridays: 85 (craft 5 items) * Saturdays: 85 (tag 1 mob) * Sundays: 85 (craft 5 items, Scholars only) =Crafter Sentinel's Fate Signature Quest= The following quest becomes available 14 real-days after completing the final quest given by Researcher Tahar, Researching Quel'ule: Stabilizing the Fields. You will receive a piece of mail in your in-game mailbox with an attachment. If you delete this e-mail, without receiving the quest, you will automatically get this e-mail every two weeks (cite:Domino on the Official Forums). #85 Shadows of the Betrayed fr:Série Artisanat de Sentinel's Fate